


RUBY RED…

by CrushedEmerald



Category: Original Work, poem - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedEmerald/pseuds/CrushedEmerald





	

Not happy with who I am or how I look  
I change myself far too much  
I cut my hair and dye it too  
Pink, red, orange and blue  
A rainbow of colours, though I’m still not there  
So I try again, but leave the hair  
Clothes this time, lets try that  
A frock, a skirt, a top, a hat  
Not bright enough, or far too bold  
No, not that, not quite there  
So I ink my skin  
With pinks and browns and yellows and blacks  
Once, twice, thrice and more  
With ink and needles, my skin so sore  
But pain is beauty I once was told  
So I grit my teeth and clench my fists  
And wonder what is the point  
The pain, the tears and sleepless nights  
Cuts run deep and fears bleed out  
Ruby red and drained of life  
With what ifs and maybes and sometimes mights  
My head aches as my heart breaks  
Tears in my eyes and a hole in my chest  
Stumbling into new nightmares  
Whilst I try to forget the rest  
Again I’m told time will heal  
But time doesn’t know just how I feel  
I try a brave face, if only for a while  
I wipe my eyes and I try to smile…


End file.
